Bakugan: How it Should Have Ended
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Okay. Alot of you know how stupid that ending was for Bakugan. I mean, seriously, what the heck! I was looking forward to at least ONE DanxRuno moment, but did we get one? NEGATORY! Jerks! If i ever get my hands on the creators...*sigh*. Anyways, here's something to make all the dissapointed fans cheer up! As the title says, this, is how is should have ended. ONE-SHOT


**Hey! So, i was feeling nostalogic one day, and i decided to go through some of my old childhood junk. I found my old Bakugans! Immdiately, i thought of Dan and Runo. For some reason, the pairing didn't leave my mind for a few days. So, i decided to actually try and catch up with the Bakugan episodes. I understand that the season finale was last January, in 2012, but...well, better late than never. I got SUPER angry that there was no Runo, even though Dan told her that they had, "unfinsihed business". I was like, AHHHHHHHKGH4G2KLH4G;K2BG2R;GUHR;GEU! But, i managed to keep my cool by imagining this, MUCH better ending. I hope you all enjoy! Sorry if i got any names or grammer errors:/**

Runo typed furiously, the huge computer screen washing everything in a greenish glow. Runo didn't mind though. She was much too busy making sure all of the brawler's battle suits were safely transported back here, and then resting. Four boxes appeared on the screen, and Runo froze in surprise. The battle suits had been seriously stressed. Nearly all energy was depleted.

That couldn't be good. She had to keep going. She continued to type furiously, her back hunching over and her eyes flicking back up and forth.

The doors opened, and Runo heard some boots against the metal flooring. Something draped over the back of her chair, but Runo was much too preoccupied with her work to turn and see who it was. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm making sure the battle suit's energy are rising steadily." Runo said in a rush. The two were quiet for a minute, before Runo shot up. "Dan." She breathed. Before she could stop herself, she flung herself out of the chair, and flipped around. As soon as she saw those dashing amber eyes, she flung her arms around his midsection, burying her head against his chest.

Dan laughed as he stumbled from the impact. Once he regained his footing, he wrapped his warm arms around Runo.

Runo couldn't fight back the tears that rolled down her eyes, soaking into Dan's shirt. Tears of relief, and…of all her sadness welling up inside of her.

Dan noticed, and looked down at her, not breaking his embrace on her. "Runo? Why are you crying?"

"Because!" She hiccupped. "I'm glad you're alive, dofus." Runo hoped Dan wouldn't see through her flimsy lie. Well, perhaps not a lie. It was true, but not the whole truth. What would you call that? Maybe a white truth?

But Dan had known Runo for 6 years of his life. He was not easily fooled. He pushed her away, but kept her at arm's length. He stared into her eyes, and wiped a tear drizzling down her cheek with his thumb. "What else?"

Runo sniffed. She wasn't one to normally cry. She was the tough girl. She didn't need or want pity. But Dan's eyes were so warm, so concerned, so…Dan. It just made her usual wall melt. "You…You always do this to me!" She cried, pushing herself back into his embrace, making him stumble but she didn't care. "You always just leave without a word and go on some life threating mission and leave me to worry and wonder…" Runo hiccupped. She remembered the transmission that Dan had sent in a few hours earlier, saying that she and he had unfinished business. "I can't do that always, Dan Kuso!" She sobbed.

Dan was clearly startled by her outbursts, but yet he seemed to understand. He wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on her head. He just held her as her crying slowed to silent hiccupping and tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. Finally, he pulled back, but this time not as far as arm's length. Runo couldn't meet his eyes. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Half of her wanted to look, but out of curiosity. Would she see the little flames in her eyes, like she always saw? Would she see the stars, as she did a few years ago upon his return home? Wondering made her shudder, and before she knew it, she felt Dan's fingers on her chin. At first, there was no pressure, but then Dan suddenly turned her head to the side and pressed his lips against hers.

Runo's eyes widened at first, but then her eyes shut, and she melted into his kiss. It wasn't sloppy, but well-coordinated and soft. His lips were chapped, but that somehow was comforting for Runo. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to break away. He rested his forehead against hers. For a moment, the couple kept their eyes closed, then Dan broke into his silly grin. "How's that for, 'I'm sorry'?"

Runo giggled, and smiled.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Julie's voice made Runo and Dan immediately break from their embrace, and blush furiously. They turned, and both gasped.

"Is that thing…_rolling_?!" Runo gasped.

Julia smiled and winked, flashing a peace sign at them before turning to the front of the camera. "You have just seen the kiss of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki! Thanks for joining us in this epic battle to be remembered!" She grunted as Runo tackled her, nearly to the ground. "Un-Until next time!" Julia said cheerfully, before trying to push RUno off of her.

"Julie!" Dan cried out in compliant as Runo pulled her out of the camera's view, and the camera man shut the camera off.

The last the kids heard of that report was, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"


End file.
